henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Remember the Crimes
Remember the Crimes is the thirty-seventh episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on February 22, 2020. Plot Henry and Piper are stuck in the elevator at Junk-N-Stuff, and they decide to start remembering things that have happened to them in the past. They get out of the elevator and hear a noise. Henry suspects that it is mole people, and Piper says there's no such thing as mole people. Henry says they exist, and they were in their house once. Piper asks about all the things that happened before she found out that Henry was Kid Danger. He tells her about some things, and Piper says she is surprised that their parents never found out. Henry remembers all the lies he's told to get out of the house and be Kid Danger. An emergency alert appears, and Ray and Henry are about to start chewing bubble gum, but Henry then thinks back to all the bubble gum rhymes that they've had. Piper then tells them the emergency alert is coming from Junk-N-Stuff. Henry, Ray, and Piper go upstairs and find Jasper has his head stuck in a lawn chair. They all begin to think back to other things they've done, like when the characters don't hear the other and they repeat the same line exactly how they said it, or like when Jasper and Piper had crazy things happen to them before they found out Henry was Kid Danger (a running joke they've had). After this, they laugh about how Ray hired such a young sidekick and how irrisponsible it was. Henry then remembers that he is supposed to be helping Charlotte with her science experiment. Henry, Jasper, Ray, Piper, and Schwoz go to the Hart house where Charlotte is doing her science experiment. Ray asks if Henry's mom is home, and the others ask him about his obsession with Henry's mom, remembering the things he has said about her in the past. Jasper asks why Charlotte wasn't experimenting in her kitchen, but Charlotte reminds them of when they burned down her kitchen. Charlotte says someone needs to help her film her experiment because it was about to explode. Henry is about to film the experiment when Ray thinks back to all the times they've gotten blown up in the past. Henry is about to shoot it again, but Ray and Henry start to think about the good times the two of them have had in the past. While they are thinking about it, Charlotte pushes them outside, and the science experiment explodes. Ray asks Schwoz if they can go to a different dimension and get Henry a new kitchen. Schwoz says they can, and before they do, they look into a dimension where actors are playing them and they flub their lines. At the Man Cave, everyone starts watching a blooper reel. An emergency alert appears, but they ignore it to view more bloopers. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Trivia *The title is a spoof of the phrase "remember the times". *This episode was taped during the same week Escape Room was in production. *Mike Caron revealed on Instagram that this episode was the first to be filmed in one day. *The clips in the theme song for the cast is changed so that it shows the clips from past seasons and some other new clips from this season's episodes. *This is the thirteenth episode with no recurring characters, besides the ones in the flashbacks. Gallery Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2020 Category:Specials